


Night-time adventure

by MurasakiKitsune



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Be prepared for the nsfw tags, Bodily Fluids, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moomin has a knot, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, They are adults in this, Well - Freeform, trans snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiKitsune/pseuds/MurasakiKitsune
Summary: Snufkin woke up in the middle of the night...





	Night-time adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Burn me.

Snufkin woke up, disoriented. To regain his bearings, he began moving his hands against everything that he could reach; soft bed, warm blanket, and a fluffy Moomintroll, hugging him from behind. 

“Moomintroll?” he called out, waking his friend. 

“Mm-mmh? Oh, Snufkin.” 

The troll yawned as he attempted to stay awake. “What's wrong? Too warm?”

“No,” Snufkin replied, intertwining his fingers with Moomin's, as the other tightened their embrace. There is another sort of heat, however. Though, instead of telling it in words, he let his body do the talking, grinding his ass against Moomin. 

His beloved caught on pretty quickly, he noticed, as he heard a chuckle elicited from the other’s throat. Without waiting for any other hints, Moomin proceeded to pepper Snufkin’s neck with nibbles and kisses, increasing the mumrik’s need for attention. As he moaned lightly, a pair of paws cupped his ass cheeks, squeezing them oh-so-gently. 

“Moomintroll,” he whispered, breathing increased. A gasp soon followed as Moomin's fingers slipped between his already wet folds. He had went to bed with the troll with only a shirt on, after all. Snufkin whined, bucking against the troll's fingers. 

“M-more,” he plead, pressing back against Moomin with fervor. That's when Moomin's free hand moved to press against his lower abdomen, stimulating the specific part of his organs which produces all this…neediness of his. 

Moomin moved his paws in a slow, circular motion, driving the mumrik wild. He knew that he should probably speed up soon. Snufkin was already moaning pitifully, as fluids continually spill out him. But he wanted to hear more as his dearest moaned for him, feel more as his wonderful Snufkin came undone below him, taste more as he licked up his beloved's fluids from his fingers…. 

“Mmoomiinnt-rrolllll…,” Snufkin moaned once more. “Inside...yours...this time…” He may have cummed once, but his won't be satisfied until he's had Moomin inside him. 

The troll snapped out of his daydream of eating Snufkin out and decided to be kind to him this time. His friend seems to be desperate now, and he would rather satisfy him, than frustrate him. So, he pried out his member from its hidden pocket, rubbed it until it was hard and ready, and plunged it right into Snufkin's starving hole. 

The mumrik almost screamed with pleasure. 

“S-so good-haahhh--hahhh--Moomintroll please---”

“Shhhh, shhh,” Moomin whispered, kissing Snufkin’s ear as he pulled him closer towards his body. His dear friend was so warm, soft, and almost fragile...he wished they were facing each other at the moment. But that would require pulling out so they could readjust, and he was already so, so comfortable with where he is. 

“Please move, Moomintroll,” Snufkin begged, upon noticing that the troll had gone silent. 

“Ah, sorry.” Moomin got back to reality and began moving his hips, softly and sweetly at first, but soon his movements increase in speed. 

Snufkin was dying. An exaggeration, but the bliss was so intense that he felt like he might die. Moomin's thick appendage was moving inside of him rapidly, stretching him out deliciously, hitting his sweet sweet spot relentlessly. He wanted to cum, he did, he wanted to cum again, and again he did. Ohh, he was going crazy. When will Moomin stop, he wondered, yet he wished that amazing Moomintroll would never stop. That he'd continue pounding into him forever. 

But of course, all good things would come to an end. Moomin soon reached his peak, forced his knot into Snufkin, and released. Warm liquid filled up the other and Moomin came again and again and again, the knot, keeping then attached, making it impossible for all that cum to splurt out. Snufkin had lost his mind with pleasure; his tongue hung out, his eyes rolled back.

As Moomin's ejaculating slowly comes to a halt, Snufkin began feeling himself go limp. He's not going to be able to walk tomorrow, he realizes. His eyes began to close, but before drifting back into dreamland, he felt a kiss pressed onto his neck. 

“I love you, Snuf,” whispered Moomin. 

He smiled. “I love you too, Moomintroll.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to not Expictly mention Snufkin's bits so that no one shall get dysphoria-ed i hope i did well--


End file.
